voltage_incfandomcom-20200215-history
Scandal in the Spotlight
Scandal in the Spotlight - Our Secret Love Song is an otome game by Voltage Inc. You are screenwriter who becomes the ghostwriter for Japan's greatest idol group and you fall in love with one of the idols. Overview Coming soon... Prologue |-|Season 1= You receive free tickets to a Revance concert, from a friend, known as Makoto. As you are invited to the backstage party by your boss, you are sexually harrassed by him and is saved by Iori and Kota. They ask if you're the girl who was seated at front row center stage, during the concert. You are then called to the penthouse where all Revance members are. They reveal to you that those seats were suppose to be Ryo's, the legendary sixth member who writes their lyrics and who also happens to be Makoto. Kyohei asks you to be their lyricist, to which you decline and leave. The next day, you find out that you've been fired from your job after embarrassing your boss during the party. Kyohei sees you and takes you to the other Revance members, and you finally accept their offer to become their lyricist. You move in with them and on your first night living with them, you walk in on someone taking a shower. And this person is... |-|Season 2= The prologue starts with you and all of Revance in Los Angeles. You are very excited; Kota says that you are too excited while Iori states that you look like a "country bumpkin" if she keeps going on like that. However, Ryo says that it's normal to be excited, and Nagito agrees. He was going to say the reason why, but then Takashi finishes the sentence; they've been nominated for a prize in a film festival featuring the movie that you wrote and Revance starred in. Since the festival was tomorrow, Nagito says that Revance and you have the days to themselves. He says that he would like to pick your gown for the film festival if that is true. Kyohei and Iori decide to discuss plans for tomorrow's film fest, Ryo's going to a café and read a book, Takashi wants to check out recording shops, and Kota is going to the hotel they booked to play video games. You then go with Nagito to a boutique with a lot of fancy dresses and you try on and browse dresses and gowns with Nagito. After you come out with a dress on, you ask Nagito how you look. Although he does reply you look great, he says that if you wear that, then he might not be able to contain himself (because the dress was a little revealing). However, before Nagito made any moves on you, his phone rang. When he looked at it, it was Iori calling and saying to get back to the hotel. The next day, you meet the others at the lobby, and Nagito is the first to compliment you, saying you look great. Kota says that the dress highlights how short your legs are, while Ryo says you look lovely and Takashi quietly agrees. Iori then stated that anyone can look good with the right clothes and Kyohei says it actually suits you, adding a "surprisingly" at the end. Kyohei offers his hand to you, and Nagito says that it's no fair and he wants to be your escort. Kyohei retaliates saying that he's the producer. Kota then says that Kyohei is abusing his authority like always. Takashi pipes up, saying that he's the leader of the band, and Iori adds that Kyohei shouldn't have "all the fun," and Ryo agrees. As they argue over you, Sasayama comes in. He gets slightly mad that they are still in the lobby and he tells them and you to hurry up. Kyohei apologizes and then quickly holds hands with you and escorting you. He escorts you to the red carpet, calling you madam. You spot Fumito as a judge and when he makes eye contact with you, you flush. Kota asks if you're nervous and you say it's nothing. Kota wins the award for the best actor and Takashi wins for the best original score. Kyohei says that it's not bad for being nominated the first time, but he also says that they've got a long way to go and Iori agrees. However, unbeknownst to you, Fumito Ena was also watching you at the times of giving out awards... A few days after, you are offered to participate in the primetime slot on Monday nights. Sasayama enthusiastically says that they really wanted to work with you after finding out you were nominated for the award, and he says that other offers have come in as well. Sometime after they get back to Japan, reporters found out that you were actually Revance's ghostwriter and made it into a scoop story. So then, Revance was forced to move to L.A. After that, you are offered to be Fumito's student, and you accept. You head to L.A. to see Fumito at his house, and then some visitors arrive: Revance. Fumito says he'll take you in as his student if you forget about Revance. Strengthening your resolve, you agree. However, before you could go with Fumito, somebody shouts, "Wait!" That 'somebody' is... The Characters Main Characters |} |} Kyohei Rikudoh The producer of the whole group. With the power to enchant and dominate, Kyohei uses his charisma to his advantage. Iori Enjo The son of the president of a huge advertising firm who graduated from a famous university, he’s the intellectual of the band. He has myopia, meaning he can't see very far and often wears glasses when at home. Kota Igarashi His surly attitude and poisonous tongue isn't very pop star-like, but it’s his deadpan interjections that keep Revance on its toes. Rumor has it that Hollywood is taking careful note of his acting skills. Nagito Aoshima Loved by girls of all ages, he’s the life and soul of the Revance party. He launched his own fashion label last year and also works as a model and designer. Takashi Ninagawa The leader of the group and composes the music for REVANCE's songs. Ryo Chibana The mysterious sixth member of the band. He is the main reason you find yourself in this mess as he ran away, telling the band members that he would let you take care of everything. He was also a colleague and friend of yours who gave you the tickets for REVANCE's concert. Ritsuto Ena A popstar who joined REVANCE but left shortly before the band's debut to become a singer overseas. He appears in the second season. Fumito Ena Ritsuto's older brother and a famous scriptwriter who becomes your mentor during the second season. Minor Characters Available Stories Bold means that the character's route has yet to be translated. Season 1= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Main Story= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Epilogue= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Sequel= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana - Sequel Epilogue= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ryo Chibana }} |-| Season 2= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ritsuto Ena *'Fumito Ena' - Love Rivals Epilogue= } *Kyohei Rikudoh *Iori Enjo *Kota Igarashi *Nagito Aoshima *Takashi Ninagawa *Ritsuto Ena *'Fumito Ena' }} |-| Sub Stories= } *At the Mercy of Revance *REVANCE MANIA (Iori, Kota, Nagito) *REVANCE MANIA (Kyohei, Takashi, Ryo) - His PoVs= } *Kyohei, Main Story: His PoV *Iori, Main Story: His PoV *Kota, Main Story: His PoV *Nagito, Main Story: His PoV *Takashi, Main Story: His PoV *Ryo, Main Story: His PoV *Kyohei, Sequel: His PoV *Iori, Sequel: His POV *Kota, Sequel: His POV *Nagito, Sequel: His POV *Takashi, Sequel: His POV *Ryo, Sequel: His POV *Kyohei Love Rivals: His PoV *Iori Love Rivals: His PoV *Kota Love Rivals: His PoV *Nagito Love Rivals: His PoV *Takashi Love Rivals: His PoV *Ritsuto Love Rivals: His PoV - Specials= } *Operation Make Revance Blush -Kyohei- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Iori- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Kota- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Nagito- *Operation Make Revance Blush -Takashi- *Your Pop-Star Butler *To My Beautiful Jewel *Sticky Sweet: Revance's Desires *Choose Me! -Spotless Love- *Revance 30 -Heart-Pounding Moments- *Behind the Spotlight -Kyohei, Unmasked- *The ABCs of Revance -Exclusive User's Manual- Part 1 *The ABCs of Revance -Exclusive User's Manual- Part 2 *Surprise Me, Revance! *Revance 1st Anniversary Concert *On the Road with Revance! Spring Tour 2016 *Love in Winterland *Once Upon a Concert -Kyohei- *Our First Birthday Together -Kyohei- *Our First Birthday Together -Ritsuto- *Our First Birthday Together -Iori- *Our First Birthday Together -Kota- *Our First Birthday Together -Takashi- *Our First Birthday Together -Nagito- *Our First Birthday Together -Ryo- *Revance Fest 2016 *'Our Secret Wedding Song: Taka -Roman Holiday-' More coming soon... - Seasonal= } *Revance's Sweet Halloween Night *Secret Merry Christmas *Love in Winterland - Campaign= } *Dangerously Sexy: Kyohei *Dangerously Enigmatic: Iori *Dangerously Sweet: Kota *Dangerously Fierce: Nagito *Dangerously Sophisticated: Takashi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Iori *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Nagito *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kota *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Takashi *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: Kyohei *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Kyohei & Nagito) *Cupid's Lovestruck Valentine: His PoV (Iori, Kota, & Takashi) }} Campaign/Bonus Images These are images obtained by participating in the campaigns Voltage Inc. hosts. Most of these include Early Bird Specials for characters (if you purchase stories before the date given, you'll receive the image) and very special events (such as the Ikemen23 project, featuring Star-Crossed Myth, Scandal in the Spotlight and Butler Until Midnight). All the images will be given to you within 24 hours. Ikemen 23 Keyword Campaign= Status: Ended Butler until midnight crossover scandal.jpg|Purchase "Your Pop-Star Butler". |-| Iori Enjo - Birthday = Status: Ended Iori_Enjo_-_Birthday_Campaign.jpg|Send a birthday message to Iori! Trivia *Scandal in the Spotlight and My Last First Kiss both have CGs where the MC is drawn with eyes in the English versions. *My Last First Kiss references REVANCE in its stories, meaning the two games exist within the same universe. *REVANCE is a combination of the French word "rêve" (which means "dream") and the English word "advance". *The title screen shows REVANCE in front of you, Kyohei holding your hand. However, your hand is the only part of you visible at first glance. When you look behind the group, it shows a screen of you with a surprised look on your face, holding Kyohei's hand among the audience, thus completing the title screen image. Category:Games Category:Scandal in the Spotlight Category:Kyohei Rikudoh Category:Iori Enjo Category:Nagito Aoshima Category:Kota Igarashi Category:Takashi Ninagawa Category:Ryo Chibana Category:Slice of Life Category:Ritsuto Ena Category:Fumito Ena